Freddy vs The Shape
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: This is My Freddy verses Michael Myers story. This will be a short story. I only plan on it being 3-4 chapters tops (number of chapters are subject to change). I don't own any of the characters. Rated M for graphic violence and adult situations. Viewer discretion is advised; as some scenes may be too intense for sensitive readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is My Freddy verses Michael Myers story. This will be a short story. I only plan on it being 3-4 chapters tops (number of chapters are subject to change). I don't own any of the characters. Rated M for graphic violence and adult situations. Viewer discretion is advised; as some scenes may be too intense for sensitive readers.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Horror, X-over**

 **Characters: Laurie S., Freddy Krueger, Michael M.**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Springwood Hospital)

Michael Myers had been rushed into the trauma center with severe injuries. Once again, The Shape had managed to muster enough humanity within him to save his niece's life. The old house they were in had begun to collapse; and before the house to crush them both, Michael had thrown Jamie to safety. Michael had fallen through a weak spot in the floor, and ended up in the basement. The house had devoted him as it came crashing down. Somehow, he had survived the impaling debris and crushing weight of a house falling on him. He pulled himself out of the ruins, just as the ambulance arrived. His therapist, sister, girlfriend, and niece had trailed him to the hospital. The Shape groaned in pain, as a needle was jabbed into his aching and broken body. His breathing was hard; and each breath he took was like torture.

"L-Laurie." He said weakly.

"He's got a collapsed lung." Said one doctor.

Laurie ran as fast as she could to keep pace with him.

"Don't give up Michael. I love you. We all love you."

"I know."

* * *

Time slowed down to a painful crawl for the Myers family. For an instant, Laurie saw on her brother the same weariness he had when he was dying from the car accident injuries. Laurie didn't know what she'd do if she lost Michael for good. Yes, he had relapsed. Yes, he killed a bunch of people. But he couldn't help it. She didn't care if he killed everyone in Haddonfield. He was brother. He was her brother, God damn it.

 _Fuck everyone in that fucking hick town. I don't care if they hate him. I love him. I want to be there for him, until the bitter end. He's the only family I got besides Jamie. He's not pure evil incarnate. He's my older brother. He's also the best friend I have ever had. Laurie thought._

 _Awwww sis. I'm touched._ Came Michael's thoughts in her head.

 _Michael, are you all right?_

 _Eh. I could be better. I'm not dead yet. What about Jamie? Is she okay?_

 _She's fine. Thanks to her favorite Uncle._

 _Yeah right. I'm her only Uncle._

* * *

There was a pause in the psychic connection between Michael and Laurie.

 _It hurts to breath. The doctors don't look to cheerful in my room._

 _Just keep holding on Michael._

 _Laurie, if I don't make it…_

 _You'll make it._

 _I love you so much sis. You look just like Mommy._

The connection then broke. Laurie began to cry. She was so afraid fo her brother. Had he died? Oh God, she hoped not. Just then the doctor came out. His expression very seriou _s._

 _"_ Miss Myers?" He said.

Laurie looked up at him and nodded.

"Your brother is an extremely lucky man. Wounds like his should have killed him. He is asleep but you may see him if you wish. He is in for a long recovery."

"Of course. Thank you Doctor." Laurie said.

* * *

Laurie told Loomis, Rachel, and Jamie the news. They were relieved to hear Michael would pull through. They all went to his room; and saw he was unmasked, undressed - save for his hospital gown; and asleep. Rachel approached him. He looked drained of every once of life. His hands were limp at his sides. One of them hung slightly off the bed. Various monitors whirred and beeped, as they tracked his vitals. Rachel placed a tender kiss on him.

"I love you Michael. I have only loved you since we met." She said.

Although he was asleep, Michael heard every word Rachel said. A small smile illuminated his face.

 _She loves me. She told me she loves me._

Michael then willed himself to open his eyes. He stared directly at the Carruthers girl.

"Do you mean it Rachel?" He asked softy.

Rachel felt her eyes tear up. She then embraced Michael and kissed him.

"Of course I meant it. I meant every word. I love you so very much." She answered.

Michael kissed her hand.

* * *

"And I love you too, Rachel." Said he.

Michael stayed awake as long as he could to speak with his loved ones. However, the strength of the medicines he was on began to make him drowsy again.

"I'm going to rest a bit." Michael said.

Laurie kissed her brother's hand. and stroked the side of his face tenderly.

"We are going home now Michael. But I promise, I will see you soon."

"I know sis. Jamie, be good to your mother; okay?" He said.

Jamie nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. Her uncle was still in pain; and she could sense it. When everyone left, Michael drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michael's Dream:

 _Michael was laying down on his bed. Tears ran down his cheeks. It was his fault. It was all his fault. If he could've been faster, maybe - just maybe - Jamie would still be alive. Michael felt the stabbing pain of grief tear into his usually cold, black heart. Why? Why did she have to die? She was only a nine year old girl. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

 _"_ _Y-yes. Come in." Michael said._

 _Laurie entered the room. She was dressed head to toe in black. Her only daughter was gone._

 _"_ _Michael. It's time to say goodbye." She said._

 _Michael began to rock while flailing his his hands in the air; as if to swat away gnats. His did not want to - and could not go downstairs. He'd have to see his darling niece lying in a coffin downstairs. He'd rather face the worst kind of torture than that. Yet still, Michael somehow ended up downstairs where the wake was being held. Everyone Michael had ever known was there to mourn with him and his sister. Loomis sobbed in his handkerchief; and rambled to himself how much like a granddaughter Jamie was to him. Rachel and her parents arranged the flowers nicely around her tiny body. Billy cried in his parents' embrace, vowing to never love again. And Laurie just looked so lost without her baby girl. Michael had half a mind to stab himself repeatedly until he died. The grief and guilt were too much to deal with. Then when he saw her, Michael felt the last bit of his very soul die a painful death._

* * *

 _There was little Jamie Myers - heiress to the Myers clan - lying dead in a pearl white coffin. Her burial dress was a fairy princess costume. She looked so peaceful laying there. And that was what hurt Michael Myers the most. The fact that she looked so beautiful in her eternal slumber. The Shape could not take it anymore. He could not suffer his anguish in silence any longer._

 _"_ _No! NO! NOOOOOOOO! OH GODS WHY!? WHYYYYYY!? PLEASE TAKE ME INSTEAD! I WANT TO GO INSTEAD! JAMIE, PLEASE COME BACK!" Wailed Michael._

 _Michael crumpled to his knees in grief. He laid down in the middle of the floor a broken man, crying. Around him, the wake faded away into nothing; and the house soon became a red, hot boiler room. Michael's thoughts were broken, when he heard a dark chuckle._

 _"_ _Hahahaha. In all my days as a demon; I never thought I'd get to see a boogeyman cry." Came a rough, male voice._

 _Michael looked up and calmed himself down. Tears were still running down his face. His quickly wiped the away._

 _"_ _Who are you?" He asked._

 _"_ _That is for me to know, and for you to find out Myers."_

 _Michael was loosing his patience for this interloper on his subconscious. He stalked around the huge boiler room looking for the mysterious challenger. For his sake, nothing better have happened to Jamie._

* * *

 **Oh boy a cliffhanger. Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(45 Lampkin Lane, Haddonfield IL)

This was the most intense - and longest - Halloween night Laurie had to endure since 1978. She was on the verge of collapse when Jamie firmly tugged at her arm. Her grip was firm like Michael's. However, little Jamie lacked the bone cracking strength. For this, Laurie was grateful. Laurie looked down at her daughter lovingly.

"Mommy, will Uncle Michael have to go away?" She asked.

Laurie sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe. He did terrible things tonight." Laurie replied.

"He killed them. I saw it happen. In my head."

Laurie nodded. She saw Jamie's eyes were black like her brother's. The notorious "Myers Curse" was festering inside her precious little girl. Once Jamie was tucked in, Laurie saw Rachel was looking at a family photo. It was when Michael and Loomis took Jamie to Disneyland. In the photo, Michael is grinning as he tenderly holds his niece in his arms.

* * *

"It always amazes me how a man like Michael can be so tender towards those he loves." Rachel said.

"My brother adores Jamie. I think she helps him heal."

Rachel nodded. After wishing each other a good night, Rachel left for her home. Laurie then went upstairs to the master bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed, and fell asleep.

Laurie's Dream:

 _Laurie was laying on the bed. Her brother was still in Springwood, recovering from his wounds. She had just called him. It was a relief to hear the strength returning to his voice. Yet, she had a sense of dread about her. Her brother was in trouble. She could feel it._

 _"_ _Laurie!" Came her brother's voice._

 _"_ _Michael?"_

 _"_ _Laurie!"_

 _"_ _I'm coming Michael. I'm coming." She said._

 _Laurie followed her brother's voice through the Myers house._

 _"_ _Michael? Where are you?" She asked._

 _"_ _In the basement! Hurry Laurie!" He replied._

 _Laurie hurried down into the basement. She saw her brother lying in a pool of his own blood. He was unmasked and his knife laid some few feet away from him._

* * *

 _"_ _L-Laurie…help me…" Michael choked._

 _Blood leaked from his mouth. Laurie saw the deep wounds in his chest. Who had caused this?_

 _"_ _Your brother always had it coming babe." Came a familiar voice._

 _"_ _James? How can this be? You're dead!" Replied Laurie._

 _"_ _So I went away for a bit. So what? I'm back now. But you know very well Michael and I can't be in the same house together. After all honey, he tried to kill you back in '78."_

 _"_ _I told you we reconciled! James, please tell me you didn't do that to my brother!"_

 _James Lloyd merely shrugged._

 _"_ _Like I said baby. He had it coming. He had it coming all along." He then said._

 _Laurie cried as she watched her brother expire. He had drowned in his own blood._

* * *

 _Suddenly, the scene of Michael lying dead in his own puddle of blood disappeared. Laurie was in a huge boiler room. A dark chuckle could be heard._

 _"_ _Big brother is no longer watching you little girl. So I'd start running if I was you." Came an unknown voice._

 _Laurie ran aimlessly through the abnormally large boiler room. That's when he appeared. He was a brutal looking sight to behold; with his burnt skin and bladed glove. The gruesome looking man raised his bladed glove and was walking slowly towards her. Enjoying the fear he put in her. He chuckled sadistically._

 _"_ _I love seeing the fear in your eyes Miss Myers. It reminds me of my own "children" back on Elm Street." Freddy said._

 _Laurie trembled and was backing up into a corner. When she fully processed what he had said; she shivered and shook. He was Freddy Kruger. The infamous Slasher of Springwood. But he had died hadn't he? Killed by his victims' parents, they said. Freddy was about to strike, when two large hands grabbed him and pulled him away from Laurie. Michael then tossed Freddy aside and stood between him and Laurie._

* * *

 _"_ _Keep your hands off my little sister!" The Shape said angrily._

 _Freddy laughed and rose to his feet. Him and Michael began to circle each other; sizing the latter up. Freddy flocked the bladed on his glove. Michael showed off his knife._

 _"_ _Ah Michael Myers. Come to give me another crying display?" Freddy mockingly asked._

 _"_ _You keep your disgusting, perverted, baby-killing self away from my family."_

 _"_ _Why Michael. I'm touched. You do have a heart in that soulless shell you call a body after all."_

 _"_ _At least I have a heart. Which is more than what can be said about you Kruger."_

 _Freddy laughed._

* * *

 _"_ _You may have a heart Myers; but all hearts stop beating at some point."_

 _Freddy then attacked. Michael gracefully stepped out of the way. The dream demon growled in pain from his face plant landing. Leaping back up, Freddy tried again; but Michael stopped him with ease. Now Michael laughed._

 _"_ _What's wrong Freddy? After all this time, you couldn't master your own power?" Michael asked smirking._

 _Freddy then got a terrible plan. He laughed darkly before disappearing in Michael's grasp. The Shape was confused. Damn that demon. Where could he have gone? Suddenly, he heard his niece screaming in the distance._

 _"_ _Jamie." Michael said._

 _"_ _Laurie, wake yourself and Jamie up. Then leave the house; and head right for the police."_

 _Laurie nodded and faded from the nightmare world; as she began to slowly wake. Michael then stood up and put on his iconic mask. He was the boogeyman once more._

* * *

 _"_ _I swear to the gods Freddy. If you hurt my niece. I will personally deliver you to the Devil myself." Michael said aloud._

 _Michael hurried himself to reach his niece in the dream world. Jamie then screamed a second time._

 _"_ _Hang on baby girl. I'm coming."_

 _Michael then saw his niece was in the clutches of Freddy. Michael felt his fear begin to rise in place of his rage._

 _"_ _Don't take another step Myers. Or I will gut your precious niece like a fish." Said Freddy._

 _"_ _This fight is between you and me; you fucking overcooked Sunday roast prick!" Replied Michael._

 _Freddy kept Jamie close to him. Little did Michael know, that the Jamie that was with Freddy was a fake. The real Jamie was in her own dreamworld with her new friend._

* * *

 _"_ _Let my niece go Freddy."_

 _"_ _Why should I?"_

 _"_ _Because you want me. I am the Boogeyman of Haddonfield. The living heir of King Enda. My fears would give you power and strength beyond your imagination. All you have to do is drain me and kill me. I will let you; but let my niece go."_

 _Freddy smiled._

 _"_ _You got yourself a deal."_

 _Michael watched as the decoy Jamie disappeared. Freddy knocked Michael down; and unmasked him. Freddy then dug one of his claws slowly into Michael's head. Michael bit back the howl of pain threatening to escape. He wouldn't give this crispy bastard the pleasure of hearing him cry again. Freddy saw all of Michael's fears and he could feel his strength build as he viewed them all. He feared the death of his loved ones. He feared his sister and niece hating him. He feared Rachel betraying him. He also feared Loomis getting rid of him for good. The boogeyman also feared his own terrible demise. Killed by the very darkness within him. But the worst of his fears was that Michael would harm his own family._

* * *

 _When Freddy left Michael's mind; he was drunk on the power the fears of The Shape gave him. Michael laid drained of all his strength and control over his dream. He just laid on his back, chest lightly falling and rising, waiting for Freddy to end him. Just as the dream demon thought he could rip Michael's beating heart from his chest. The Shape grabbed his gloved hand and snapped it back - breaking it._

 _"_ _YOU BASTARD SON OF A BITCH! YOU CHEATED ME!" Freddy roared, holding his crippled hand._

 _Michael then held Freddy by the throat and slammed him up against a wall._

 _"_ _Didn't the other dream demons tell you Freddy? You can't kill the Boogeyman." Michael then said._

 _With that, Michael brought his knife down._

* * *

 **Third and final Chapter coming soon. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Jamie's Dream)

 _"_ _More tea Jamie?" Asked Alice._

 _"_ _Yes please." Jamie replied._

 _Alice poured more tea in Jamie's cup._

 _"_ _I can't believe I'm having tea in 16th century Japan." Jamie said._

 _"_ _Believe it Jamie. Anything is possible in the dreamworld."_

 _"_ _Yes. I can see that."_

 _Alice then put down her cup as she finished her tea._

 _"_ _So Jamie; is there any other place you'd like to visit?" Alice then asked._

 _"_ _As a matter of fact; there is one place I'd like to visit." Jamie answered._

* * *

 _The scene then changed from a palace garden in 16th century Japan; to ancient Ireland. Jamie then walked through the Celtic village and came upon the man she was looking for. Enda was sparring with one of his soldiers, when he felt someone tugging at his cloak. He then turned and saw Jamie looking up at him. He then put away his sword and knelt down to be at eye level._

 _"_ _Top o' the morning to ye lassie." He said._

 _"_ _Your Enda Myers aren't you?" Jamie asked._

 _"_ _Aye, that I'd be. And what do they call ye?"_

 _"_ _I'm Jamie Myers. You descendent. My uncle Michael is your heir sir."_

 _"_ _Are ye now? Hehehe. One night with Princess Sharon has lead all the way to yer uncle, yer mother, an' you. Tell me Jamie, how did an ugly bastard like myself give rise to something so precious as ye?"_

 _Jamie and Enda both laughed. Enda then stood up and offered her his hand._

 _"_ _Come, Princess Sharon will want to meet ye. Ye know. Now that I look at ye. Ye could pass for her daughter."_

 _Jamie soon entered the Myers castle. Enda presented her to the princess, Sharon; who was delighted to meet her. Jamie enjoyed spending time with her ancestors, as she heard Enda tell her stories of the battles he won. Princess Sharon took her on a ride through the royal forest. Just as Jamie was ready to leave her dream world Ends pulled her aside._

 _"_ _Lassie, before ye return to yer world. Ye must take with ye this advice. Beware of the man in black. He is looking for ye. Do ye understand lassie?" Said Enda._

 _Jamie nodded. Enda smiled._

 _"_ _Good girl. Now off with ye. But do visit us again."_

 _Everything began to slowly fade away, as Jamie began to wake up. Alice and Jamie exchanged a quick farewell. Promising they'd see each other the following night._

(End of Jamie's dream)

* * *

Jamie Myers groaned, as she felt her mom shaking her awake.

"Jamie, baby are you hurt?" Laurie asked.

"No mommy." Jamie replied.

"Thank God. Listen, throw on your shoes and your coat. We have to go to the Police. Uncle Michael is in danger."

Jamie nodded, and went with her mother to the police station. There, Dr. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker were debating about what should be done with Michael.

"That bastard murdered a bunch of innocent kids, including my daughter!" Meeker bellowed.

"Sheriff I am terribly sorry for what happened. I cannot explain why Michael relapsed. But look at his record! He was doing fine until tonight! Clearly something went wrong! Sending him back to Smith's Grove is he only way I can figure out what went wrong with him!" Loomis replied.

"You let him out! That's what went wrong! If I had my way, they'd be pulling bullets from every part of his lifeless body!"

"You know damn well killing him won't end this! Michael needs treatment. Maybe a stronger medicine. I won't know unless I have him in my custody. Sheriff. For over fifteen years I have worked tirelessly to reach him; to no avail. After years of silence, Michael finally opened up to me. There was something about being reconciled with his surviving family that took down the defense Michael had build around himself. Men like Michael don't willingly die almost twice saving the life of a child; or anyone for that matter."

* * *

Meeker looked down; and fiddled with his pen. As much as he hated to admit it, the doctor had a good point. Michael had been mercifully inactive for so long. And had it not been for the sudden relapse; Michael had almost became another average resident of Haddonfield. In fact, until tonight - the talk of the town was the apparent romance forming between Michael Myers and Rachel Carruthers.

"You know what Loomis? You've convinced me. I remember not too long ago seeing Michael Myers with the Carruthers girl. They looked like any other young couple. He is reachable; but can he be helped again?" Said Meeker.

"I don't know. However, I will not give up on him. Not now. Not while there is still a chance to help him." Loomis replied.

Just then, Laurie and Jamie entered the office. They both looked scared half to death. Loomis managed to calm Laurie down and have her explain what happened. When she did; Sheriff Meeker went paler than Michael's mask.

"Freddy Krueger? I thought that baby killer died years ago." He said.

"No. He's alive. And he's got my brother! Sheriff, I know Michael is a sick man. But I can't loose him. He is my family."

Meeker sighed. As much as he hated Michael for killing his daughter; he couldn't bring himself to let the innocent Myers family members suffer.

So, they all rushed to Springwood in the Sheriff's car. When they arrived at the hospital, they saw Michael was thrashing around in his bed. He looked as if he was fighting someone.

* * *

(Michael's dream)

 _This fight was far from over. Freddy and The Shape were still at each other's throats. While Michael had landed a few good stabs and slashes on the dream demon. Freddy could only land a few blows to the face. Freddy still hadn't mended his crippled hand. This gave Michael a good advantage. However, Freddy wasn't one to give up easily. He once again brought Michael into another one of his fears. This time, Michael was watching Rachel kissing another boy. Michael felt weak in the knees. Was he really watching Rachel cheat on him with another man?_

 _"_ _Say Rachel. I thought you and Michael were together." The boy said._

 _"_ _No. Do you think any girl in her right mind would really love Michael? I just wanted to make the papers as the babysitter who fucked the Boogeyman. Now that I'm the most popular girl in Haddonfield; I don't need him anymore. I hope that big, dumb brute dies in the night. Better yet; I'll kill him myself." Rachel responded._

 _The boy and Rachel laughed and plotted Michael's death. Michael could feel his heart sink. He couldn't believe this. He heard Rachel say to him she loved him. Why would she betray him? Michael then realized, this was a trick by Freddy. However, the distraction gave Freddy enough time to fix his hand. Freddy then attacked Michael. However, Michael dodged and was able to keep Freddy at a distance. Now he had to find a way to beat Freddy for good without getting hit by the blades._

 _Freddy went for another attack. Michael dodged; but it was getting harder to avoid Freddy. Michael had been almost clawed that time. Suddenly, Laurie's voice entered Michael's head._

* * *

 _"_ _Michael. Can you hear me?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"_ _Michael. It is important you face your fears. Do not show Freddy that he makes you afraid. That's the only way you can defeat him. Remember you are a Myers. A warrior of our tribe until the end."_

 _Michael nodded. He looked down on his wrist and saw the mark of the Thorn rune. For centuries, his family carried the ancient symbol of death, destruction and rage. But the rune of Thorn also symbolized ambition, conquest, victory in battle. When controlled, the carrier of Thorn was a child of Morrigan and her spouse, the Lord of Samhain. Michael clutched his knife and stabbed the nightmare Rachel repeatedly. Suddenly, the scene changed. Michael saw himself killing his sister and Jamie._

 _Blinded by his rage and empowered by his "curse"; Michael stabbed his nightmare self. And this cycle of repetition continued. The final fear Michael had to face was his own eventual death. And so, once more - Freddy shifted the scene. This time, Michael was strapped to a gurney on death row. Freddy was circling him, chuckling._

 _"_ _I'm impressed Myers. Most of my victims can't even speak they become so terrified. But you are not like other people are you?" Said Freddy._

 _Michael stared at Freddy with a blank expression. He had shut down all his emotions. He just laid on the gurney. Waiting patiently for the right moment. Freddy flicked his blades, hopping to get a reaction from the Shape. However, Michael didn't even flinch._

 _"_ _Ah well. It was fun getting to know you Michael. However, your time is up."_

 _Freddy plunged his bladed hand into Michael's chest. However, it didn't so much as scratch him._

 _"_ _What!?"_

 _Michaels then broke out of the gurney and grabbed Freddy. He knocked off the fedora and took hold of the dream demon's head. Freddy could only swear and yell; as Michael crushed his skull with his own hands. The battle was finally over; and Michael had won._

(End Dream)

* * *

The next day, Michael woke up and saw Laurie was teaching Jamie how to knit. Doctor Loomis and Sheriff Meeker were outside discussing things. When Jamie saw her uncle was awake; she hurried over and crawled onto the bed.

"Uncle Michael, you're awake! Look what Mommy has been teaching me. I'm knitting this scarf for you." She said.

Michael chuckled and inspected the up and coming scarf for him. He smiled as he felt how soft it was.

"I see you have taken to knitting like Laurie. Just do your Uncle Michael a favor lass. Don't go poking my neck with those needles." He replied.

Jamie laughed and hugged her uncle. Laurie kissed her brother tenderly on the forehead. Later that week, Michael was taken back to Smith's Grove. There, Dr. Loomis was preparing to have a therapy session with Michael to try to see why he relapsed.

* * *

(Dr. Wynns's Office)

Dr. Terence Wynn was in his office, finishing up another long day of paper work. He sighed and massaged his temples. Not only had he the relapse of his most prolific inmate to deal with; but several patients of his had died under "mysterious circumstances". Everyone was under the microscope of the Feds at the moment; as the case was being investigated. However, through the burden of his duties as the head administrator of the sanitarium. Michael was making a speedy recovery; and he had heard Michael talk about wanting to initiate Jamie into a Druid cult; the girl was nine years of age. And Michael had done all he can to raise her in the Celtic tradition. Suddenly, the lights flickered in his office. Wynn kissed the Thorn amulet he wore around his neck. Then, right in front of him manifested the spirit of Enda.

"Enda. Come to check on your heir I see. Five thousand years and you are still a -hehe- thorn in my side." Said Wynn.

"Stowe it Wynn! I know yer lot! Ye won't do to Jamie like ye did to Michael!" Enda replied.

"But Enda. You were the greatest warrior the Thorn tribe ever knew. And we will reign over the people once more."

"All things have to end Wynn. The Thorn tribe once did hold power. However, e'en that could not be forever. Samhain only marks the end of Summer; but the dark half is not eternal. 'Tis only the end of what is old and the beginning for what is new."

"What are you getting at ghost?" Wynn asked.

* * *

"Why the simple fact that my heir is something not even you can control. And when the time comes, he shall conquer all he sees - without your help." Enda replied.

Wynn felt himself burn with rage. Enda's spirit was right though. Michael was driven by a force of power not even Wynn could stop. Which is why the evil doctor wanted to harness it and make it manageable without loosing the full strength. He was about to engage the ghost further . However, Enda had returned to the Summerlands. Wynn poured himself more whiskey; and continued finishing up the paper work.

The End.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Freddy vs The Shape. Reviews are love!**


End file.
